The 71st Annual Hunger Games
by applepals
Summary: Johanna Mason has been reaped into the 71st Annual Hunger Games. Her strategy is to act weak until the end, where she will kill using her axe throwing skills. Will her strategy work? Read this fanfic to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The 71st Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 1: The Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games franchise, which consists of the books **_**The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, **_**and **_**Mockingjay**_** and the movies **_**The Hunger Games, The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay part 1, **_**and **_**The Hunger Games: Mockingjay part 2.**_** That also includes **_**The Hunger Games: Tribute Guide **_**and the video game **_**The Hunger Games Adventures**_**. The characters of Johanna Mason, President Snow, Caesar Flickerman, Claudius Templesmith, and Blight are the works of Suzanne Collins. Enjoy my story!**

15-year-old Johanna Mason pulled her hair back and started toward the Reaping Square in District 7 with her older brother and parents.

"It's not fair. Why do they think that they can just put us in an arena and kill all but one off?" she asked her parents.

"Johanna, it's to remind us of the rebellion." said her father.

"Well why?" she asked.

Her father didn't answer and she saw that she was at the square. They all separated as they signed in. Two large bowls stood with thousands of little envelopes with everyone between the ages of 12 and 18 in them. She knew that if she was chosen in the games, which is unlikely because 7 takes lots of tesserae, she would have a clear advantage because of her axe throwing abilities and strong arms. After watching a brief video, the District 7 escort, Viola Gold, stepped out.

"Happy Hunger Games," she said in her silly Capitol accent, "and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor. As usual, the young woman will be reaped first, or in other words, ladies first."

She took out an envelope. Usually Johanna felt okay at this part, but her stomach sunk and she had a bad feeling. Viola opened the envelope, looked inside and smiled. She took the microphone close to her mouth and said:

"Johanna Mason"

The audience froze. Johanna was hoping that there was another Johanna Mason, but none stepped forward. The girls surrounding her started to walk slowly away from her and the Peacekeepers grabbed her and took her on the stage. She was frozen. She could hear her mother sobbing.

"Very good!" chanted Viola. "Now for the young men."

She picked up another envelope and read from it:

"Carver Underwood"

The boy was escorted onto the stage and Johanna recognized who he was. He was her best friend, Lucie's, brother. He was not just her brother, he was her twin brother. If Johanna ended up killing him in the arena, they would no longer be friends. They were escorted into the justice building where they said goodbye to their families and friends. Next they went on a train to the Capitol where they met their mentor, Blight, and watched the Reapings from other Districts, and Johanna tried to remember a certain few:

Bronzer and Leatherette, the Careers from District 1. Griffith and Dianthus, the Careers from District 2. Jonathan and Cora, the Careers from District 4. Titus, the male tribute from District 6. Travis and Roxanne, the tributes from District 9. Paxton, the female tribute from District 10, who was only 13. Randolph, the male tribute from District 12, who was very, very skinny.

Johanna had a plan to win: get the worst score in the training with the Gamemakers and do really bad in training. Then pretend to be very weak and get ahold of an axe. After finding the right apportunity, she would hunt down the remaining tributes and kill them with her axe.

A few days later, after the tribute parade and introduction to their stylist, Johanna and Carver hit the training center. Blight, who she told her plan to, told her not to show off her skills with an axe and just focus on some other things. On her first day of training, she learned to make snares. On the second day she perfected her snares. She closely watched Roxanne from District 9, whom she knew was using the same strategy as she was, because she was pretending to be unable to use a scythe.

_A girl from the wheat district unable to use a scythe. Yeah right! _she said.

On the last day before the private training session, the tributes filed out and Johanna and Roxanne where the last ones left. Johanna started to unzip her jacket, but the zipper was stuck. Wordlessly, Roxanne took a scythe and swung it at Johanna. Johanna looked down and saw that the jacket was cut straight down the zipper. Roxanne smirked and walked away.

At that moment Johanna knew that that girl was no joke.


	2. Chapter 2

The 71st Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 2: The Assessment

The loud speaker called:

"Johanna Mason, please report for your individual assessment."

Johanna got up and entered the room, which was filled with tools and weapons. She couldn't show off her real skills, so she picked up a throwing knife and threw it at a dummy. It landed yards away from the dummy. She then started to tie a few knots, and the Gamemakers were chatting amongst themselves. The Head Gamemaker, Julius Piggsmith, was talking to a minor Gamemaker, Seneca Crane.

"You know Seneca," he said "I want that redheaded Career, Cora, to win. She seems skilled and I really think she is the right person to win. I want you to help me make her win." he said.

This made Johanna mad. She wanted so bad to pick up an axe and throw it at those dummies, but she couldn't. She was dismissed in the middle of one of her knots. That night, Caesar Flickerman announced the scores and betting odds of all of the tributes. These were their scores and betting odds:

Bronzer- 9, 4-1

Leatherette- 10, 4-1

Griffith- 10, 3-1

Dianthus- 10, 4-1

District 3 Male- 5, 10-1

District 3 Female- 5, 10-1

Jonathan- 10, 4-1

Cora- 10, 3-1

District 5 Male- 7, 8-1

District 5 Female- 6, 13-1

Titus- 10, 4-1

District 6 Female- 7, 11-1

Carver- 8, 9-1

Johanna- 3, 22-1

District 8 Male- 4, 19-1

District 8 Female- 9, 6-1

Travis- 6, 14-1

Roxanne- 7, 9-1

District 10 Male- 6, 16-1

Paxton- 5, 25-1

District 11 Male- 7, 12-1

District 11 Female- 7, 15-1

Randolph- 5, 14-1

District 12 Female- 4, 20-1

Johanna then assessed the scores. She was happy with her score, because everybody probably saw her as extremely weak now. The District 8 Female was extremely good with a bow, and her district partner was bad at everything. She was probably going to protect him in the games. Paxton probably showed off her blowgun skills and Roxanne probably showed off her knowledge of edible grasses and cereals, like wild rye and wheats. Now Johanna was set. She was ready to win.


	3. Chapter 3

The 71st Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 3: The Preparation

Johanna was called next for her interview with Caesar Flickerman.

"Okay Panem, are you ready for Johanna Mason?" he asked the crowd.

Johanna walked on stage and greeted Caesar.

"So Johanna, how do you feel about getting the lowest training score?" he asked.

"Well I am horrified Caesar. I really was hoping that my skill with snares would get me at least a 5!" she lied.

"Well I bet it was better than a 5. Those Gamemakers were probably not paying attention. So how do you feel about your district partner, Carver?"

"Well, I am kind of sad he was reaped." she said.

"Well why?" he asked.

"Well he is my best friend, Luciana's, twin brother."

The crowd gasped.

"Wow." said Caesar.

"Yeah, Lucie went to visit both he and I in our goodbye meetings. I want to let Lucie know something. May I say it?"

"Yes, of course Johanna."

"Lucie, I will try to protect Carver at all costs. Even if it costs my own life." she said to the camera.

"And try you will. Johanna Mason everybody!" Caesar dismissed her.

Now she had really taken the Capitol's heart. She was set for sponsors, despite her bad score. Carver passed her on the way to his interview. His face was red. He held up a single finger. Johanna looked at it.

For the rest of the night, she thought about what he did. He stuck up one finger. Just one. But he mouthed something also. She kept replaying that scene in her head… and then she realized what he had mouthed. He mouthed, "You're first."

Johanna was going to be his first victim. In a panic, Johanna ran to Blight and grabbed his arm.

"Blight, Blight! You have to help me! He's after me! He's gonna kill me cause I made him look like he needs to be protected! My strategy was supposed to make nobody target me, but he is! Help me! Please help me!" she frantically begged, crying and screeching.

"There is nothing I can do. You can defend yourself. You are the best axe thrower in your family, you said. Why can't you kill him first?" he asked.

"Because then Lucie will hate me." she said.

"Is this about keeping friends or surviving?" he asked.

"Surviving." she said.

"I will try to talk some sense into that boy, but if he refuses to spare your life, there is nothing I can do."

Those words ran in Johanna's ears all night.

_There is nothing I can do._


	4. Chapter 4

The 71st Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 4: The Games Begin

"Wake up!" said Viola. "Its 7:00. Three hours until the games begin!"

Carver and Johanna got up and Blight took them to the breakfast table. Johanna was terrified, but she forced herself to down a heavy breakfast of tofu scramble, grits, fried catfish, and biscuits all covered in butter and syrup. They were then escorted to a hovercraft along with the other tributes. Some of them were puffy and red from crying, others were happy. Johanna was just motionless. She sat in her seat and the hovercraft started to fly. A woman went around and injected the trackers into everybody. They eventually landed and exited into a hallway. A room labeled 7F was hers. She saw her stylist, Aiol, standing with clothes. She gave them to her and she changed into them. They were a black T-shirt with a silver thin ski jacket, and black pants. She also had black running shoes with silver laces and silver socks. She walked out and Aiol tied her hair back with a silver hair tie.

"I see the recurring theme of silver." she said.

"Yeah. Every other district has silver. That is 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, and 11. All of the others have a pale gold." Aiol said as she handed her a black hat and gloves to put in her pockets.

"I guess the arena will be cold." said Johanna. The speaker went off, calling all tributes to enter their tubes. Aiol wished her good luck. Johanna got into the tube and the glass doors shut behind her. The platform started to rise so fast that she could hardly stay standing. Then, she saw light.

Suddenly, Johanna was in a clearing with the Cornucopia in the middle. She could see snowcapped mountains surrounding her from all side. But they were in the distance. Close to her was a pine forest. It smelled and looked just like home.

It was cold. About 50 degrees. She knew it would get frigid at night and probably burning in the day, so she was prepared.

"Let the 71st Annual Hunger Games begin. And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor. 60, 59, 58, 57…" Claudius Templesmith announced.

He was counting. Johanna looked into the Corucopia. She was very, very fast, so she knew that would give her an edge. She saw a camouflage backpack that looked promising. A few feet from it was an axe. One that was good for throwing. She needed to get it.

"42, 41, 40, 39, 38, 37, 36…" he continued.

Johanna readied herself to sprint. She looked around and saw Carver. He was looking at her angrily. She then looked at Roxanne, whom she considered her biggest competition. Roxanne was looking at a scythe in the horn.

"12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7…"

Johanna was ready.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" and the gong sounded.

Johanna was ahead on the other tributes. She swung the backpack over her back and grabbed the axe. None of the other tributes were really worried about her. She started to run out of there when she saw a corpse fly in front of her. She swerved in the other direction, when she was tackled. The District 3 girl was on her and was pulling a knife out. Johanna struggled, but because of her position, could not hit her with the axe. Suddenly, a blade hit the side of the girl's neck, killing her instantly. She looked up and saw Roxanne pull her scythe blade out of the girl, smile at Johanna, and run into the woods. Johanna started to run again, but saw an axe fly over her head. She looked over and saw Carver. He pulled out another axe.

Johanna turned to run, but saw as the District 11 girl stumbled in front of her. She had a gash across her chest. The girl picked up a mace and hit Bronzer with it in the leg. Bronzer screamed and used his sickle to kill her. He then turned his attention on somebody else. She looked back and saw Carver was held up because an arrow sent by the District 8 girl flew past him and hit the District 12 girl.

Johanna was almost to the woods when she looked back because she heard Carver scream. He and the District 10 male got in a battle, and it ended with a sword in his head and an axe in 10's chest.

Johanna put miles of distance between she and the Cornucopia, and by nightfall, she was in a tree. She opened up her backpack and saw what she had:

A box of gold pipe cleaners, three small knives, a reusable empty bottle of water, a few packets of iodine, a book of matches, a small rope, and a bottle of mouthwash. She heard six cannons. Later, the pictures of the dead were shown in the sky. She looked up.

The girl from 3, the girl from 6, Carver, the boy from 10, the girl from 11, and the girl from 12 all died. She noticed that mostly girls died.

She knew that Lucie was crying right now. She tried to think about how their families are doing, and if Lucie is rooting for her now. Probably. Her twin brother died, and she wants Johanna to win for her.

And in that moment, Johanna pledged to win for her.


	5. Chapter 5

The 71st Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 5: The First Days

Johanna woke up. She slowly slid down her tree and decided to keep moving. She found a stream and filled up on water. After crossing the stream, Johanna collected pine nuts from the pinecones and greens. The rest of the day was uneventful. Nobody died and the weather was quite nice. She also moved quite a few miles.

The next day, Johanna set up a snare and caught a hare bigger than a large cat. She started to cook it, and decided to take a swim in the stream while the meat was cooking. She cleaned herself, wearing just her waterproof undergarments. After drying off and getting dressed, the air became cold and was swirling with cool mist. She returned to the fire and saw that the mist was smothering it. She put the hare in her backpack and started to run.

The mist was creepy and cold, and she knew it was some sort of attack by the Gamemakers. They were trying to pick out the weak that survived the Bloodbath. Or they see her true potential, and wanted to kill her off before she got to their precious Cora. The mist swirled around her and closed in on her. It was so cold that Johanna's still-wet hair froze instantaneously. She curled into a ball, but the cold was still unbearable. It was so thick that she couldn't breathe. Just before she couldn't take it anymore, it disappeared into the air. Seeing her able to survive the mist that long probably made them want to have a little more fun with her. She was still cold, so she buried herself in pine needles and passed out.

The next day was frigid. She awoke in the early afternoon and started to eat her hare. She decided to get some pinecones, and started to climb a tree. Halfway up, a pinecone hit her head. She looked up and saw a squirrel. She looked at the squirrel, which was no doubt a mutt engineered to throw stuff at tributes. It then threw a stick at her. She was going to strike it with her axe, but a drop of rain fell on its head and it fell out of the tree. Curious, Johanna slid down the tree to inspect the fallen rodent, only to find its eyes, nose, and mouth all frozen. Johanna held out her hand, and a raindrop hit it and froze. Johanna screamed, because the cold and pain reminded her of the mist. She put on her hat and gloves.

Johanna made a mad dash away. She didn't know where, but she just wanted to get out of the area of the rain. She got only a hundred yards before the rain started to pour. Whatever the drops came into contact with froze. Johanna's hat was frozen to her head, her gloves to her hands, and so on. The cold and pain was even more intense than the mist. That must have been a test to see if she could survive this. Johanna stopped and screamed. A scream answered hers. She looked over and watched as the boy from 11 froze into the mud. She then heard the cannon that confirmed his death. She kept running, but in the time she was watching 11 die, her entire left leg was frozen, so all she could do was hobble. She eventually tripped. She closed her eyes and came to the reality that she was going to freeze to death.


	6. Chapter 6

The 71st Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 6: The Alliance

Johanna awoke, cramped and in pain. She looked around, but her tired eyes couldn't identify what she saw. She closed her eyes and felt warm water go over her cold body. She felt as though she was in a bed of warm, wet leaves. She was. She opened her eyes once more and saw she was in some sort of shelter. It had melting icicles from the rain on the roof. The roof couldn't have been more than a few feet high. She tried to move her head, but her sore neck muscles wouldn't allow her. She moved her eyes down and saw that she was only in her undergarments. Her ribcage was covered in green leaves. She looked to her left arm. Her ring finger up to her armpit was also covered in the leaves.

Johanna knew what they were. They were a type of sticky leaf used for healing. If you leave them on for a few days your injury heals. But who did this to her. She felt the leaves covering most of her left leg and on the right side of her jawbone. Johanna's clothes were neatly stacked to her left with her axe and backpack. Two fires were set right outside of the shelter. They were large and tall, and a pot was boiling over one.

"Hey Randolph! She's awake!" called a little girl's voice.

Johanna freaked out and reached for her axe, but her arm cramped up. Paxton, the 13-year-old girl from District 10 entered the shelter and poured a pot of warm water onto Johanna.

"W-why d-did you help m-me?" Johanna asked, realizing that Paxton saved her from freezing to death.

"Well, you got the lowest training score. Randolph and I made a deal that we would help everybody who had a disadvantage, just like us!" she said, helping Johanna sit up.

"Randolph is from 12, right?" asked Johanna.

"Yeah. He is the reason we have such big fires! He got lighter fluid from the Cornucopia." answered Paxton.

Johanna tried to hold in the fact that she was not at a disadvantage like them, but she couldn't reveal it yet. Johanna regained her ability to move and Paxton told her that after finding her, they had to apply the medicinal leaves because she had cold burns all over her body. Johanna got dressed and walked out. They were literally right next to one of the snowcapped mountains. There was a very small lake. Paxton had made a soup from eggs of grouse and fish from the lake, and the two shared the small pot she had.

"Wait, this is a great place to set up camp, but how do you know when any people are coming? There is fresh water here!" Johanna said.

Paxton responded by pointing to the mountain. On one of the rocky ledges was Randolph, who held a monocular and was looking all over. He would warn them if anybody were coming. Johanna grabbed her axe and went into the woods in search of some foods. She set a snare and pinecones. She heard a scream. Looking frantically around the completely frozen forest, she saw Jonathan, the boy from 4, fall on his back as Titus, the boy from 6, skewered his stomach with an icicle and start to eat his intestines. The cannon sounded and Johanna got the heck out of there.

Johanna realized that the careers must be close by, because Jonathan was there, so she took extra caution. She started to hear crying. She looked down the ridge she was standing on, only to see all of the careers surrounding Bronzer, whose leg wound from the girl from 11, was infected. The careers were putting on all sorts of special medicine, but Bronzer was just screaming in pain. The blond boy's once beautiful blue eyes were bloodshot and his forehead was red with fever. His hair had icicles hanging from it. Cora's hair was in the same condition, but the other careers just looked dirty.

They were not very good careers.

"Bronzer, eat some soup." said Dianthus, concerned.

"No, what he really needs in some more of this." Leatherette said, spooning him some sort of purple medication.

"Stop. All he needs is another spray of this!" said Griffith as he sprayed Bronzer's wound with some sort of medicine, leading him to scream.

"Guys, all he needs is some more water!" said Cora as she forced Bronzer to drink from a canteen.

"None of this will work. Its no use." said Bronzer. "I am going to die."

"Don't talk like that." said Leatherette, who really seemed to care about him.

"No. It is true." and with that, Bronzer closed his eyes.

Johanna started to slowly walk away, and she heard the cannon. That night, Johanna saw the faces of two careers in the sky. Two less people she has to take out.


	7. Chapter 7

The 71st Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 7: The Melting

The next day started off uneventful as Johanna snared hares and collected pinecones. Paxton was cooking fish when Johanna got back. They cooked the hares and the three ate everything.

"Johanna, there is a berry patch over there," said Paxton as she pointed past the lake. "Why don't you go get some berries and I will get some greens? We can make a little salad!"

Johanna grabbed her pack and pulled out one of her knives for harvesting the berries. About 40 yards into the forest was the berry patch. Johanna started to cut at the berries when she heard a noise.

"Johanna! Run!" screamed Randolph from the rocky cliff. She turned around and saw Titus on the other end of the patch. Johanna realized that she didn't have her axe, so she threw her knife into his thigh. Titus groaned and Johanna ran to the side of the mountain and climbed up to the rocky ledge that Randolph stands on. She started to run towards him, and a spear flew over her head. She looked over her shoulder and saw Titus was on the ledge. Randolph jumped into the lake.

Johanna was now over the lake, and a loud rumbling came from the top of the mountain. Johanna lost her footing and started to tumble down the steep slope to the lake. She watched as the snow from the top of the mountain slid down the side of the mountain and hit Titus. Johanna hit the water and seconds later the snow came. Johanna reached the surface and heard the cannon. Titus had been killed.

The next day, Johanna awoke and felt wet. The ground was completely soaked. She got onto her hands and knees and a mixture of heat and humidity hit her at once. She took off her jacket and put it in her backpack. She walked out of the shelter and saw that the ice left behind by the rain was melting. Paxton and Randolph were packing up their stuff.

"Why are you guys packing?" she asked.

"Because: the temperature is so high that all the ice from the ice rain is melting. This is the lowest point in the entire arena, so eventually it will all come here and flood the lake. Also, the temperature might start to make the snow on the mountains melt, causing avalanches like the one that killed Titus. We need to get to the small hill located about a mile from here." explained Randolph. Johanna packed her stuff and the three started into the forest.

The humidity made the air unbearably hot. Randolph was so hot that he could barely walk without Paxton's help. The once cold pine forest was now a hot, piney swamp. The water was ankle-high and warm. Johanna noticed the air was becoming cloudier, and right ahead of them was a mist.

"Guys! The mist is cold! It could help!" said Johanna as she ran into the mist. Paxton and Randolph ran in after her. The mist was burning hot.

Randolph started panting in the dangerously thick mist. His skin turned pink and he lay down. Johanna and Paxton were also hot and having trouble breathing, but not as bad as Randolph.

Randolph's skin started to blister and his breathing deepened. The water started to bubble and they soon realized that it was boiling. Paxton stuffed her sling in her pocket and grabbed Randolph, trying to hoist him into a tree. Johanna, trying to lift Randolph, slipped and the other two landed in the mud. Paxton and Johanna couldn't take the heat of the water anymore, so they scaled the tree closest to Randolph. Seconds later, Randolph's cannon went off. The mist disappeared and the two reached the hill. Johanna and Paxton climbed the biggest pine tree and started to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The 71st Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 8: The Beginning of the End

In her sleep, Johanna reviewed who was still left in the games: Leatherette, Griffith, Dianthus, District 3 boy, Cora, both from 5, herself, both from 8, both from 9, and Paxton. Her dream was interrupted by a scream. She opened her eyes only to see a mace slam down on Paxton's head.

Johanna was still half asleep, so she did not know if it was real. She saw its owner, Leatherette, run back into the woods. A cannon sounded and Johanna knew it was reality. She slid down the tree and grabbed Paxton's body. The poor girl was too small to fight back. Johanna opened Paxton's pack to see if she could salvage anything. She took out Randolph's lighter fluid and monocular as well as Paxton's sling. Johanna put these items in her own pack. Johanna knew that it was time. It was time to show her true colors. Johanna stomped into the forest, eager to get out of the arena.

After hours of trekking through the woods, Johanna saw Travis from District 9. He and Roxanne were not allies. He held a large trident and looked proud as he unsuccessfully tried to build a fire.

"Hey 9! That's a trident, not a pitchfork!" Johanna shouted at him.

Travis jumped to his feet and pointed his trident at Johanna. Johanna knew that everybody in Panem is probably surprised at her bold act. Johanna threw her axe at Travis, who dodged and threw his trident at her. Johanna dodged his weapon and retrieved her axe, which she impaled Travis with. It was over like that. Cannon fire confirmed that he had died. As soon as the cannon fired, Johanna heard a girl's scream followed by a cannon. The hovercraft appeared and took Travis and another hovercraft appeared about a mile away. Johanna took out her monocular and looked at the body that died after Travis. It was the boy from 5, and he had a gash made by a curved weapon from his chest to his stomach. There were only two people that had curved weapons: Roxanne and her scythe, or Bronzer and his sickle. But Bronzer was dead.

Johanna's stomach growled with a hunger that she had never experienced before. There were no edible plants or pinecones on the trees. This was it! The Gamemakers knew that this was the beginning of the end. They wanted her dead. She ate all of her peanuts and was still hungry. Then she heard it. The sound of flowing air. There it was, a small silver box on a silver parachute. Her savior. She opened it and saw a bundle of string cheese. It was creamy mozzarella with cracked pepper in it. She ate three of the dozen sticks, and stashed the rest. She ate some of the leftover fish and hare she had. She was still hungry. Oh so very hungry. Johanna heard a sound. She looked over and saw a deer. She threw her axe at the deer and it fell. Johanna quickly axed out its ribs and started to cook them over a fire.

When the meat was done, she heard a crack. She turned around and saw Roxanne. Johanna looked at her rack of ribs and then at the emaciated girl. She gave her three ribs, and the girl gave her shredded wheat that she roasted over a fire. With that, Roxanne ran off. Johanna finished the ribs and took four of the ribs and sharpened them into small spears. She put them in her belt. Later that day, two cannon went off, and Johanna saw that it was the girl from 5 and the boy from 3 who died. They probably got in a fight and it ended in both dying. Just like Carver and the boy from 10. That night, Johanna recounted the living tributes: Leatherette, Griffith, Dianthus, Cora, herself, both from 8, and Roxanne. It was the top eight. Their families were probably being interviewed and special features were being played on each.

The next morning, Johanna drank the remainder of her water and went to the stream to refill. She put her hands in first, and the acidic water burned them. The Gamemakers were really trying to kill her so that Cora would win. She did not want to be taken down by dehydration. Johanna wanted to find water, so she started off walking, but as the day progressed and got hotter, she was so dehydrated that she couldn't move anymore. She sat down, ready to die. Just then, she heard another parachute fall. She looked and saw a single can. She opened the can and chugged down a quarter of the water. She put it down to breath, and in the instant it took to get the water, it was knocked away by an arrow. Johanna looked and saw that it was stuck to a tree by the arrow and the water was pouring down the trunk. Johanna got up and looked around for the arrow's owner.

She looked at a bush and saw the point of a silver arrow pointed at her. She saw the face of the District 8 girl. Right as 8 was going to release the arrow, something ran behind her and she turned to shoot at it, but before she could, Johanna had already buried her axe in her head. It was Roxanne who had run by. She probably had stolen from the 8 tributes' camp. The cannon sounded, confirming the death of 8. Johanna reached the 8 camp and saw the boy. He was sitting on their pile of supplies. All Johanna needed was some burn medicine for her hands. She pulled out her bone spear and ran to the 8 tribute. She gored his neck before he could even pull out his machete. Johanna put the medicine on her hands, and it immediately relieved the pain. Johanna packed the medicine in her pack and got on her way. That is when heard it. The scream. Roxanne's scream. She ran through the forest until she found Roxanne, who had a large hog on top of her. Johanna killed the hog with her axe and looked at Roxanne, who had been repeatedly stabbed by the pig's large tusks.

Roxanne handed Johanna her pack.

"No. Roxanne, you can make it! You're my only ally!" said Johanna.

Roxanne shook her head. That was the last thing she did before the cannon went off. Johanna took water, a camping saw, and an awl from Roxanne's pack.

Later that day, after getting over the fact that all of her allies were dead, Johanna crossed the acidic stream into career territory. She recounted the living: Leatherette, Griffith, Dianthus, Cora, and herself. That was all.


	9. Chapter 9

The 71st Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 9: The Conclusion

Johanna drank all of her water. The morning was cold. Somehow, Johanna knew that this was the last day. She would either die or kill. She started to walk. There was no doubt that the Gamemakers were still trying to kill her, because there was nothing edible anywhere.

As she walked, Johanna heard the flapping of wings. She turned around, only to see dozens of falcons flying towards her, talons extended. She started to run, but one of the falcons grabbed her hair and ripped a few strands out. She screamed in agony and the talons dug into her back. She opened her eyes, only to see Dianthus running towards her. Dianthus opened her eyes wide and threw a knife at one of the falcons and all of the birds, and all of them turned their sights on her. As the falcons attacked Dianthus, Johanna took the opportunity to run away. She got far away when she heard a snorting sound. There were half a dozen tusked hogs running towards her. Johanna was going to run, but saw a tracker jacker nest. She took out Paxton's sling and put a rock in it. She sent the rock flying at the nest, which fell right on top of the leader hog. The wasps flew at the other pigs, which turned around and ran. Johanna ran after them, because she knew that they were going towards water. Along the way, she saw three sows being stung to death.

Finally, she made it to a small lake. The remaining two pigs were basking in the water as the wasps rested on a nearby tree, waiting for them to get out. Johanna filled up her water bottle and got on the trail to the Cornucopia.

After hours of walking, Johanna made it to the horn. She walked into the clearing and looked around. Was there really nobody there? No. Johanna turned around and saw Leatherette running towards her with a sword. Johanna dodged her attempted blow and killed her with her axe. Johanna then turned her attention on Griffith, who was running towards her with a club. Johanna threw her axe into his forehead. Two cannons sounded. Johanna pulled out her axe and saw Cora. Cora threw a spear at her, but she dodged and threw her axe at Cora. Cora tripped and the axe flew past her.

Johanna drew her bone spear and stabbed Cora's leg. Cora screamed and grabbed her trident. Johanna's axe and Cora's trident collided, making sparks. The sparks got in Cora's eyes, and made the redhead withdraw, giving Johanna just enough time to bury her axe in Cora's face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Johanna Mason, the victor of the 71st Annual Hunger Games!" announced Claudius Templesmith.

The metal claw came and collected her. She had finally won. She won!


End file.
